


One Last Thing

by aprilleigh



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilleigh/pseuds/aprilleigh
Summary: “I was wrong Lee. I wasn’t done. There’s one last thing I need to do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Daybreak. Created for bsg_pornbattle 2009. Prompts used: messenger, mountains, stars.   
> I tried to stay within the word limit, but I got sentimental.

Fresh, clean air filled the night, and a breeze that hinted of the ocean sent sparks from the fire into the sky to mix with the stars above. Lee could feel the wind ruffling his hair, and looking out past the cliff to the broad rolling plain below, Lee could see the trees shift in the silver touch of moonlight.

The ocean was still several more days of travel, and he couldn’t see it in the dark of night, but he knew it was out there, waiting for him to discover it.

Behind him was the new settlement and from this altitude he could almost see it. He knew where to look, and he was just able to make out the radiant light from the fires that warmed the hearths.

One more day of walking and he wouldn’t be able to see even that.

He tossed another log on the fire, expanding the flames, revealing Kara standing across from him. “Hey Lee.”

Lee’s eyes flew open in surprise. “Kara? What…what’s going on?"

“I was wrong Lee. I wasn’t done. There’s one last thing I need to do.” Her features were serious, hopeful, and apologetic. But he recognized the familiar determination that lay beneath it all.

She put a hand up to touch his cheek; he closed his eyes and turned to kiss her palm. The smell of her--skin and hair and a faint tang of sweat-- filled his head with the immediacy of her. He breathed her in like perfume.

And then she laughed, one eyebrow raised. “Care to find out what that one last thing is?” He felt everything--time, his heart, the universe--slow almost to a dead stop. She was here, alive and so beautiful.

Lee’s hands might have held her carefully, but his kiss wasn't gentle. He cupped her head and presses her into him roughly. The taste of her flowed through him like fire and honey. He was awash in pure sensation, pure lightness. He felt his body rousing, but it was almost an afterthought. Foremost in his consciousness was the fact that she was there with him.

Her hands traveled from his face to his neck to the broad shoulders and strong arms. She closed her teeth gently on his full lower lip and felt him jerk in response. She ran her tongue down his neck, kissing his Adam's apple in passing. He shivered and felt goose flesh rise on his skin as her hands moved under his shirt to remove it. Lazily she trailed a hand across his chest; skin stretched warm and taut. She studied the ripple of muscle over his stomach, and trailed a hand lower. He gasped when she slipped her hand under the waistband and found his cock, silk over steel, urgent against his belly.

Kara let go of him and then they were falling, tumbling to the ground. Clothes pulled off or shoved out of the way. And then she was above, straddling him. Lee’s eyes widened as he took in her body, the milky skin glowing in the moonlight, her nipples only inches from his face. 

“Is this real?” he asked, voice hoarse.

“As real as anything else,” she answered, and neither one said anything else. The only way it could be.

She reached for his hands, placing one on each breast. A shudder went through him as he cupped their warm weight, their softness. His thumbs pressed delicately against her nipples, rousing them onto hard points. He bent his head forward and closed his lips on the left one, then the right.

Kara gazed down at him, her arms on either side of his head. She slid down and kissed him again, and his arms went around her, crushing her into him, linking them as he rose to meet her. Their bodies slid together in an urgent, liquid rhythm. Gods, she was too much, too tight, too wet, too active around him.

With every stroke, he felt the tension below building, pulling. His hands broke free to roam over her body again, stroking, restless, clutching now at her breast, now at her buttocks, now sliding between their bodies to touch their joining.

She cried out and his hands came down and locked on her waist, holding her while he thrust deeper and deeper.

Lee looked past Kara to the stars above them- tiny lights against the darkness, points of gold brightness against the amorphous night sky. In the center was Kara. She belonged amongst the stars. It was as it should be.

He arched under her and gasped, his body begging for release. When he finally let go, the pleasure washed over him in rolling waves, drowning his soul, drenching his heart with its enormity.

Afterwards, she drew patterns on his chest with her fingertips. It felt strange and kind.

* * *  
“I love you,” he said, his voice cracking with joy, though he thought she might hear it as pain. Joy and pain were so alike, he saw now, coexisting within him - two hearts in one body.

“I know.” Her expression turned contemplative. Sitting up, she brushed her hair away from her face and nodded towards his gear. “Where are you going Lee?”

“I’m exploring our new world.”

Kara closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them, she was looking straight at him. “I found you, so you wouldn’t have to look for me.”

Lee laughed, once. A hard sound. “That’s not what—“

“Just shut up and listen,” and for a second she was Starbuck again, and Lee had to close his eyes against the memory. Her voice was softer when she spoke again. “What was the point of the last four years? All the running and fighting and frakking? We were looking for a home, not just a place to live. Home is people, Lee, you know that.” Lee shook his head slightly, but he didn’t interrupt. She was right, but he wasn’t ready to admit that yet.

“Go see your father. Let him see his son. Remind him that he still has his family. Tell him--” something crossed her face as she hesitated. “Tell him that it was never about the cabin. It wasn’t about the walls or the lake or the view of the mountains. It was about the company she’d have kept. She doesn’t-- wouldn’t --want him to build a cabin that remains empty.”

“Promise me, Lee. It’s important.” She spoke these words softly. She studied his eyes them for a moment, and this time her words came out much stronger. “I died. I’m just asking you to visit your dad.” Raising an eyebrow, she smirked at him, and he chuckled just as she intended.

“I didn’t want this, but this is my path. You have your own to follow.” She stroked his cheek with her fingers. “I’ll stay as long as I can.”

He rested his forehead against hers. "It's just," he paused and sighed, bathing her face in his breath. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

She pulled him tight against her. “I’m not yours to lose. You know that Lee.”

Lee kissed the top of her head and whispered, “I know.”

“Love you.” She swallowed these words; spoke them quietly into his chest as he fell asleep.

* * *  
At daybreak Lee opened his eyes, fluttering the sleep out of the lids with his lashes. Momentary confusion ensued, but with consciousness came memory, and memory was sweet yet filled with longing. He inhaled tightly, his ribcage aching for another one of her breaths.

“Thanks Kara,” he whispered, his voice ragged.

He got dressed, watched the sunrise, and headed back home.

* * *


End file.
